


I Still Need You

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: I headcanon Beam with depression. It can go from mild to severe. I also headcanon as Forth already knowing this, but he never really understood it until they started dating.





	I Still Need You

Forth tried the door. It surprised him to find it unlocked. Beam hadn’t been answering phone calls, texts, LINE messages. He’d gone entirely mute. Forth was worried now. Beam wasn’t studying at the desk, wasn’t lying in bed. He stepped towards the bathroom and heard the shower running. A devilish grin spread across his face as his hand found the doorknob. It was locked. 

He banged on the door. “Beam! Why’d you lock it again?” There was no beating around the bush. Forth learned after a while that Beam was prone to bouts of depression. Sometimes, that depression kicked him in the ass, quite literally knocked him down. Forth hated it when the bathroom door became locked because of it. _That scared him. This time Beam will open that door. _

Forth banged on the door again. “Beam! Open up. I know you can hear me.” An image of what could be happening behind the closed door popped into his head. Beam just sitting under the showerhead, probably fully clothed, getting drenched. “Fine, I’ll sit here until you open the door.” Forth slumped to the floor against the bathroom door. “It may not mean much to you right now, but I’m always here.” 

Beam could hear him perfectly fine through the door and over the running water. Forth had a loud and commanding voice. For just a moment Beam felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips. He didn’t understand this feeling. _That numbness. _He felt it a couple of times before. He’d tune out the world, usually put headphones in his ears and listen to music. _This time that didn’t work._ He resorted to this, to hope that the water from the shower could wash anything, just all of it down the drain. _If only it were that easy. _Forth spoke again. 

“Beam! Could you at least make it known that you’re alive in there?” 

With exhaustive effort, Beam reached for a shampoo bottle and chucked it at the closed door. Forth jumped a little. “Okay, that’s good. You and I suck at talking, but tonight _we have to talk_. You have to open that door.” 

He managed to croak out a response, “I can’t.” 

“You moved just now, threw something at the door, so why not stand up and let me in.” Beam didn’t respond. Forth tried a different tactic. “You’re wasting water, doc. Come on!” No response. He huffed. Forth grimaced when he banged his head a little too hard against the door. 

“Are you okay?” 

“It’s not me I’m worried about, Beam. Get up, open the door!” Forth accidentally slipped into his hazing voice. _Bad idea right now._

“Stop telling me to do that.” 

“Fair enough,” Forth softened his voice again, realizing his mistake entirely. “I won’t say it anymore, but I will sleep here if I have to. If anything I urge you to turn the water off, especially if you’re thinking of falling asleep in there.” 

Fifteen minutes go by and Forth no longer hears running water. _Progress._ He lays his head against the door again. Fifteen more minutes went by and he was just about to fall asleep when the door opened. Forth fell backward, obviously, but propped himself on his elbows so he didn’t hit the floor. Beam awkwardly joined him there in the doorway. Forth leaned up and Beam laid his head against a shoulder. 

“Sorry,” Beam apologized. 

“What have I told you about that? You have nothing to be sorry for when this happens.” Forth closed his eyes. He desperately wished he could make the depression go away with the snap of his fingers. Suddenly, he realized that his clothes were getting wet. Beam was still drenched. “Get up. Come on,” Forth jumped to his feet, pulling Beam up with him. “You have got to get out of these wet clothes.” Beam looked down at himself. _Oh, yeah, those were still there. _

Forth went to help him, but Beam refused. “Aoi, I got it.” A slightly confused Forth backed away, giving him full control. Beam stripped his clothes off and Forth grabbed him a towel. Forth stepped out of the bathroom to get him some clothes. While seeing Forth stand at the dresser, Beam couldn’t resist. He wrapped his arms around him. _Anything with feeling would be nice. Argh, he hated that numbness._ Forth turned in his arms and handed him his favorite plaid pajamas. Beam let the towel fall. Once dressed, Forth took his hand. He had to drag him because apparently Beam didn’t want to use his feet. Forth rolled his eyes, scooped him up and carried him to the bed. Beam said nothing as he watched Forth strip down to his boxers. 

“If you want to be lazy, let’s be lazy for the rest of the day in this bed. Forget the world, but remember Beam,” Forth crawled into bed beside him. “I will not let you do this alone.” Forth kissed his forehead and soon after that Beam fell asleep faster than he ever had before.


End file.
